This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to alerting a user of a potential loss of a tracking device.
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to track a device remotely or determine a location of the user. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly locate the object (e.g., if it becomes lost).
However, traditional tracking devices and corresponding systems suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, traditional tracking devices do not detect if a tracking device is out of range from the location of a user, thus indicating that the user has lost the tracking device. Further, the battery life of a tracking device is often limited, resulting in an inability to leash a tracking device to a mobile device, thus limiting the usefulness of such tracking devices.